


bet you can't get enough

by ethyxx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Rank 8 spoilers, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethyxx/pseuds/ethyxx
Summary: This is what should happen if you go into Akechi's rank 8 with maxed out proficiency.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	bet you can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> this idea is so dumb but i can't sleep and i wanted to get it out of my head. help me it's almost 3am and i have work in the morning.

"I'll let you have this win today, but next time, I will be victorious. Let this be my proof."

Everything happens before Akira has the chance to consciously process what's actually going on around him. He doesn't respond to Akechi's cute little monologue. He lets him have his moment (or whatever it is that it's supposed to be) with the heroic pose and the sudden flash of limbs, but when it's all over, Akira can't help but grin around a fingertip of the glove that he somehow managed to catch between his teeth.

The taste of worn leather that floods his mouth is almost overwhelming, but it's not enough to stop him from taking more and more in until there's an entire finger resting against his tongue. He makes the mistake of letting his eyes slip closed as he begins to chew on the end of a smoky digit, enjoying the moment until he's pushed backwards. His groan echoes against the grimy tiles that line Central Station when his head suddenly meets the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Akechi asks, snarling against Akira's ear. 

"Umph--" Akira's muffled words are cut short when a hand slams over his mouth, leaving the remainder of the glove pressed between his chin and Akechi's bare palm.

"You know what? Save it. I don't want to hear it." Akechi plucks his glove out from Akira's bite, gripping the cuff and flicking it over his shoulder in an attempt to remove the excess spit that continuously drips from the index finger. He folds the material into a neat square and pushes it into one of the front pockets of Akira's jeans, perhaps spending a little more time there than he really needs to.

"And here I was thinking that tonight's date wasn't going to have a happy ending like the others," Akira says as he slots a leg between Akechi's, grinning in response to the undeniable warmth he can feel against his thigh. "You find what you were looking for down there?"

"My invitation still stands," Akechi says, choosing to ignore the previous question. "I would still like to fight you again but let me make myself clear: if you ever try and pull a stunt like that with me again, in public or private, a duel with me will be the last of your worries."

Akira takes in his surroundings to make sure that they're still alone before he pulls Akechi in close, trying his best to ignore the uneasy feeling stirring in the bottom in his gut when he feels Akechi's stuttered breath against his lips. He really shouldn't be doing this, but then again, he probably shouldn't have done it the last handful of times either. "What if that's a risk that I'm willing to take?"

"Then your friends will have to focus on arranging your funeral before they even get the chance to think about planning the final infiltration into Niijima's palace," Akechi says, clearing his throat and smacking the front of Akira's jeans as he pulls himself away and walks towards the station escalator. "Have I made myself clear?"

Akira shoves his hands into both of his pockets to try and make his incredibly obvious behaviour a little less evident, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the smooth grain of still warm leather.

"Crystal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ethyxxx)   
>  [tumblr](https://ethyxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
